


a fluffy weakness

by hoken



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Grinding, Hotdogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bunny satoshi vs keiichi's self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoken/pseuds/hoken
Summary: Satoshi's been on a losing streak lately, and the penalty of the day is a bunny cosplay. Keiichi can't help himself.
Relationships: Houjou Satoshi/Maebara Keiichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	a fluffy weakness

**Author's Note:**

> handwaving timeline and setting here. took inspo from the magical girl kira ep where it's said that satoshi lives with keiichi.

Satoshi had lost in today’s game.

He’d never been particularly good at thinking quickly, and when put under the intense pressure from the other member’s, he had promptly lost. Rena had expressed her condolences and Rika giggled. The rest of the club guffawed and were swift to assign him the penalty—even Satoko, who was pleased that he’d fallen into every one of her traps. 

The penalty was a silly cosplay, which wouldn’t have been too bad had it been something that didn’t leave him so…exposed. Mion wasn’t the type to pity the losers, but she offered a lopsided grin after giving him a once-over. Even Keiichi had clapped him on the shoulder and snickered, eying Satoshi’s backside. 

A black bunny suit. 

It hugged him from every angle, and there was a large, fluffy bunny tail sticking out from behind. The headband he wore included two floppy ears and little ribbons were adorned to his hips, tickling his skin. He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for the lack of stockings or unlucky that there wasn’t anything to cover his thighs. Before letting anyone get a look at him, he’d seen himself in the restroom mirror and instantly turned red.

The other members had wished him farewell after he’d gotten dressed, and then they departed the classroom with him standing in its midst. Not only did he have to dress like this, Satoshi also had to clean up after today’s activities. He wasn’t alone; thankfully, Keiichi stayed back to assist in putting everything back in place.

So, he’s back at the present, dutifully picking miscellaneous toy pieces off the floor. Keiichi is sweeping the areas he’d already finished with. 

“M-Mmph,” Satoshi mumbles, acutely aware of how much of his body is on display each time he bends over. Because of his lack of breasts, the part of the corset meant to cover them simply flaps in the open air, occasionally revealing his bare chest. It feels much too cold. “This is…”

“Tougher than you thought?” Keiichi offers, grinning. “Kehehe, before you joined, I usually had to take punishments like yours. I’ll never forget the shame of walking through the village in a girl’s swimsuit…This is Maebara Keiichi’s new beginning!”

“W-Well, that’s good for you but…” Satoshi sets a stray game piece onto a desk, flushing. “…I’m not used to doing things like this.” 

Keiichi points at him with the handle of the broom. His smile is positively radiant. “Then you better shape up! What, do you need your underclassman to teach you the ropes? Hmm?” He wiggles his free hand’s fingers in the air like he’s going to conjure up a magic spell.

_Keiichi is a nice person, after all._

“Ah, really?” Satoshi implores, hopeful. 

But just as quickly as Keiichi offered help, he snatches it back. “Nope! Ghaha!” 

“Mmph…” Satoshi mumbles again, lowering his head. “You’re teasing me.” 

Keiichi smirks. “That was lesson one! You can’t trust everything your opponent says. Giving it your all is one of our club rules, isn’t it?”

He knows he must look like he’s sulking and sighs. If Satoshi doesn’t pick up the slack, he’s sure to maintain his losing streak. Mion’s locker looked small from the outside, but the amount of shameful outfits stashed inside it were daunting to think about. Wasn’t there mention of cat ears and a collar? And didn’t Keiichi just bring up a girl’s swimsuit?

“Hey, hey, it’ll be fine,” Keiichi says, setting aside his broom. “I’ve lost plenty of times, so I know a thing or two about Satoko’s traps and Mion’s cheats. I can give you some pointers.”

Crossing the classroom floor, Keiichi reaches out and ruffles Satoshi’s hair. The affectionate gesture surprises him and he feels his cheeks instinctively warm. Keiichi is a year younger and shorter than Satoshi is, yet it’s still effective. Oh…he’s never really been on the receiving end of a headpat, has he? Has it always been this embarrassing? When Rika would pat him, it never felt so intimate.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Satoshi agrees. He tries to absorb Keiichi’s confidence, and then smiles. “I’ll work harder next time. Thank you, Keiichi.” 

He waits for Keiichi to remove his hand, but Keiichi seems distracted. They’re standing directly in front of each other now, and Satoshi’s bunny ears are dangling right above them. One of his hands is on the desk and the other is at his side. It briefly slips Satoshi’s mind that he’s dressed in something provocative, so he isn’t trying to cover himself. 

“…Keiichi?” 

He curiously observes the other boy’s face. Is it darker or is that just the afternoon sunlight reflecting off the desk?

Keiichi starts and hastily pulls his hand away. “Uh, yeah, good,” he says, averting his eyes. After Keiichi clears his throat, he adds, “I won’t go easy on you just because we live under the same roof, got it?” 

Satoshi chuckles. “Okay.”

They return to the task at hand, setting aside cards, dice, and pieces of a game board to put back into Mion’s locker. The game today had been cutthroat and most items ended up littering the floor. It isn’t until Satoshi picks up the final toy that it dawns on him how messy club activities can be. Well, at least everything’s cleaned up, now. Keiichi had been quiet the entire time, and after a certain point, Satoshi forgot he’d even been there beside him. 

_It was a long day…Keiichi must be tired._

“I think that’s everything,” Satoshi says, looking around the empty classroom. “But…Mmph, I hope the next game will be easier to put away.” 

Keiichi’s back is facing Satoshi as he silently closes the locker. “I’ll suggest an outdoor activity next time,” he replies, if a bit absently. 

The strange, subtle behavior alludes Satoshi, as he’s never been the one to pay mind to the little things. Instead, he walks to his desk to collect his schoolbag. It’s only then that he sees a shiny object on the floor—a forgotten die.

“Ah! We missed one. Hold on, I’ll get it.”

Rather than going around the chair, Satoshi rests his knee on the side of it and bends over to pick up the fallen die, bunny ears bouncing on his head. Once he has it, he goes to straighten up, but abrupt weight presses into his back and shoulders. Satoshi pauses, breath catching in his throat. _Is that…?_

“It’s not fair,” Keiichi’s voice is heard from behind him, and it sinks in that the other boy is resting his hands on Satoshi’s back along with his forehead. Satoshi resists a small shiver. “…Doing that…” 

He cautiously sets the die onto his desk, otherwise unmoving. “Keiichi? What do you mean?”

Satoshi is met with an agitated noise. Did he do something wrong? It’s hard to think straight when Keiichi’s skin is touching his, the corset dipping beneath Satoshi’s arms and exposing the entirety of his back. He can feel Keiichi’s hair tickling him, and he tries not to squirm. As if to make up for staying still, Satoshi’s pulse races and his face begins to burn in what he can only imagine to be a vivid blush.

“You…” Keiichi trails off, and then his hands slowly move down, lower and lower until they’re resting on Satoshi’s hips. “I know you’re the one who lost, but it feels like I did too, somehow. Damn it.” 

Startlingly aware of Keiichi’s hands on him and the embarrassing position he’s in, Satoshi struggles to string together his thoughts. 

“Sorry…I don’t understand.”

“The tail.”

Satoshi blinks. “The—what?”

“The bunny tail,” Keiichi huffs. He groans in what seems to be despair. It’s then Satoshi realizes that Keiichi is holding his hips because of his round, puffy tail, sticking out between their bodies. “Ghaah, is this the true meaning of ‘moe’!? And here I thought I was the master! Do I still have things to learn? Huh?”

What is Keiichi even talking about? The tension also evaporated. 

“M-Moe? Does that mean…you like it?”

Keiichi gravely sighs. “Hmm-mm, every man has his weakness, Satoshi. Even an expert like me holds no hope against a classic bunny cosplay.”

Relieved and still very much confused, Satoshi shyly adjusts his corset. He can’t see Keiichi’s expression, but he can feel the warmth of Keiichi’s body against his. Is a lewd cosplay like this really ‘moe’? Although Keiichi’s tried to explain the concept to him multiple times over their friendship, Satoshi never really understood what it meant. But if he enjoys the cosplay, then…

“If it’s Keiichi…I don’t mind,” Satoshi says softly. “You can touch it. I trust you.”

Keiichi leaps back. “W-W-Wait a second, don’t say it like that, I’ll—ah.”

Uncertainly, he looks back over his shoulder and spots Keiichi standing there with both hands covering his groin. His face is red, practically illuminated in the warm afternoon sunlight spilling in from the window. 

Satoshi tentatively speaks first. “Did you…?” 

“Don’t say it!” 

Keiichi sighs again, harder than before, and approaches Satoshi. All the while, Keiichi’s gaze flickers repeatedly from Satoshi’s face to his behind, like he’s having trouble trying to maintain eye contact. Does this mean that the entire time Satoshi was cleaning, Keiichi was looking at him like this? The thought alone causes abrupt warmth to fill his abdomen, sinking down and pooling somewhere he’s not ready to admit.

“You gave me permission to, okay?” Keiichi grumbles. “So I’m gonna touch it.”

“Mm, go ahead.” 

Nodding slightly, Keiichi’s hand settles on Satoshi’s hip as the other reaches out to caress his bunny tail. Satoshi twitches from where he’s standing, and he finds himself closing his eyes to try and quell his nerves. Keiichi hums like he’s inspecting something very important. Then, Keiichi gently pulls on Satoshi’s tail, kneading it in his palm, and the small, gasping sound Satoshi makes surprises them both. 

Satoshi’s hand grabs the chair to hold himself steady. 

“S-Sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean to—”

Keiichi’s fingers press harder into Satoshi’s hip, pulling Satoshi back a bit. “No,” he says, a little breathless. “It’s fine, surprised me, too.” 

Satoshi swallows, silently wishing he could catch a glimpse of Keiichi’s face. Instead, he feels Keiichi moving in closer, the back of his knees bumping into the front of Keiichi’s. He can hear soft breaths from behind as Keiichi gropes him, and it’s become more and more difficult to not acknowledge the feverish feeling spreading beneath his skin. This goes beyond the tail, doesn’t it?

“Hey, can I…?” Whatever Keiichi wants isn’t verbalized, but by some means, Satoshi understands perfectly. 

“Yeah,” Satoshi murmurs. “It’s okay.”

The chair creaks as Keiichi leans forward, and Satoshi’s grip tightens the second he feels a distinct, immeasurable stiffness rubbing against the cleft of his ass. Satoshi hears it, too—the nearly inaudible sound that Keiichi makes. It’s soft and relieved, as if Keiichi had been wanting to do this from the start. In turn, a shudder travels down Satoshi’s spine.

Overwhelmed already, he hangs his head. “ _Keiichi_ ,” Satoshi pleads, unsure what exactly he’s even asking for. 

“Don’t—Don’t say my name like that,” Keiichi stammers, slowly moving his hips as he grinds into Satoshi. Each time his erection slides forward, Satoshi bites back a noise. He can perfectly feel the outline of Keiichi’s cock on his body, firm and insistent. “Still, I didn’t think it’d be so…” 

Satoshi’s skin begins to unpleasantly burn.

“Mmph, it feels…uncomfortable this way,” he manages to say, cringing from the roughness of Keiichi’s uniform slacks.

The grinding stops and Keiichi pants. “I can take it off?”

Not trusting his voice, Satoshi nods.

He can hear Keiichi undoing his belt and the clink of his buckle, followed by fabric shifting. There’s a pause that tempts Satoshi into glancing behind him again, but he doesn’t get the chance to. Keiichi carefully aligns hot, slick skin in the narrow gap between Satoshi’s cheeks and ruts. Satoshi squeezes his eyes shut and rocks in time with the thrust, all too aware of his own erection straining against the corset’s front.

A cute, erotic moan follows after, escaping Keiichi’s throat. “Satoshi…”

He painfully throbs in response. 

Satoshi shakily exhales, and then leans back until Keiichi’s cock slides up, the head resting under the tail Keiichi claimed to be weak for. He stays still as Keiichi feels him out by rolling his hips and grinding. He’s never heard Keiichi like this before, debauched and pitchy, trying to control his boyish libido. Just from Keiichi’s clumsy movements, he’s caused the friction to become wet with precum. 

“Feels good,” Keiichi gasps, taking Satoshi by the hips with both hands. He quickens his pace. 

Satoshi’s vision swims upon hearing the obscene slap of skin on skin.

That previous hesitation is rapidly dwindling, and Satoshi can only wonder what it feels like to rut against someone this way, desperately as an animal would. Their position is strikingly close to actual sex, and the thought comes, completely unbidden, of Keiichi _inside_ him—filling him to the brim, moaning into his ear as he finishes. Satoshi nearly chokes. 

Burrowing his face into Satoshi’s shoulder, Keiichi speaks in a muffled voice. “You really do—look like one—”

_A…bunny?_

Satoshi reaches down to palm at himself with his other hand. If he were wearing something different, like a dress or a skirt, he could touch himself directly, stroke his cock as Keiichi got off from behind. But that’s not the case, and he pathetically whimpers as he presses down. His face feels hot and he’s trembling, the one leg still planted on the floor balancing on his toes.

He whines. “K-Keiichi…I can’t…” _I can’t come like this._

“After,” Satoshi hears Keiichi pant. “After this, I’ll…!”

The chair creaks again as Keiichi applies more pressure. Satoshi can see his bunny ears jostling in front of him with every roll of Keiichi’s hips. It doesn’t take very long at all for Keiichi’s thrusts to sputter, and with a strangled warning, he stiffens up. Keiichi’s moans are high and breathy as his orgasm washes over him, jolting as he comes onto Satoshi’s ass and thoroughly sullies the bunny cosplay. 

Quivering, Satoshi glances back only to see Keiichi staring down between their bodies through half-lidded eyes. His tan, sun-kissed skin is flushed and he’s faintly perspiring, lips parted as he gasps for breath. One of his hands has retreated from Satoshi’s hips to grip the base of his cock, tenderly squeezing and keening softly with every surge. If Satoshi weren’t wearing the corset, he thinks he could come from the sight alone. 

The warmth continues to spread until Keiichi slumps forward and rests his forehead on Satoshi’s back like he did earlier. 

“We,” he pants, chuckling, “can’t return the cosplay like this, can we?” 

Satoshi wearily smiles. “No…I don’t think we can.” 

He slowly straightens up and Keiichi steps back enough for Satoshi to finally turn to face him. Keiichi audibly swallows upon seeing Satoshi’s state. The front of the cosplay feels unbearably tight, and even when he palms his erection again, it does nothing but elicit a needy sound. He plaintively tugs at Keiichi’s arm, pulling the other boy a step closer.

“Keiichi,” Satoshi says, too hard to be ashamed of his wanton tone, “please.”

After seemingly blushing, Keiichi reaches out to take Satoshi’s zipper between his fingers. But before he acts, he shoots Satoshi a playful look that makes Satoshi’s heart flutter.

“Sure thing. Rabbits can die of loneliness, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> you are not immune to bunny satoshi.
> 
> i post wips, ramblings, and take requests on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiisatoshi)! come say hi!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
